Four Years
by Dahliaaa
Summary: It's the four year anniversary of Austin and Ally becoming a couple. Austin plans to make the night a very special one. He and Ally go out to dinner. They get caught up in their memories leading to unexpected feelings and life changing thoughts. Their everyday relationship may be at stake. *My first ONE-SHOT*


_**Disclaimer; I don't own Austin & Ally**_

* * *

She looks so beautiful tonight. Her hair parts down the middle of her head. Mocha curls wander about. The crown of her locks is much darker than the excess. Her dark auburn eyes glisten in the light of the moon. If I could, I'd gaze into them for every second of the day. Her scarlet plump lips drive me insane. All I crave is for them to be attached to mine.

Her dress is a lengthy one with a crimson shade, just as her lips. Her figure screams as she leans against white the door frame. She was wearing high heels that increased her height to my chin. What else was expected of her? I am six feet tall and she is only five foot two.

"Hey, babe." I say.

"Hey, Austin." She says placing a peck on my cheek.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes." She smiles melting my heart.

"Come on." I interlace our fingers and escort her to my vehicle.

It is our four year anniversary. This date needs to be special, contrasting any other.

I courteously open the car door for her and allow her to enter, causing me to let go of her soft hand.

"Thank you, Austin." She smiles. The hymn of her voice triggers my heart to speed up as if it we were back at the first day we met.

"Anything for you, my love," I say.

She giggles and I feel warm inside. I made her laugh again.

I quickly shut the door and run back to the drivers' seat. Once I have accommodated myself comfortably, I shift towards the stunning lady that was all mine. So caught up in her glamour, I rest my head upon my hand. I simply stare, love struck by her allure.

"What?" She questions.

"You're so gorgeous." I state.

"Oh, Austin, stop it! I am not." She blushes.

"If you aren't gorgeous, then you mustn't be Ally Dawson."

She smiles and hangs her head low, staring at her pumps.

"Come here."

She looks up at me as I pull her into an embrace.

"I love you." She says squeezing me tighter.

"I love you more." I retort.

"No, I do!" She says.

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

"No, I do!"

Just before she opens her mouth to speak, I kiss her. I was always told that a kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech words become superfluous. Her tender lips touching mine were like the gates of heaven welcoming me to enter. Soon enough we pull away because our smiles augment.

* * *

"I will be back with your food when it is ready." The waiter tells us.

We nod our heads and return our gazes back to each other.

"Can you believe it's been four years since I told you that I loved you?" I ask. "It feels like yesterday is the day we met."

"Yes, you were playing the drums with corndogs." Ally giggles. "I scolded you and told me that you were an awesome drummer."

"Yep, then I tried to impress you. I played two trumpets at one time!" I exclaim with laughter.

"Then Dez got a harmonica stuck in an old woman."

We laugh for a while. People from all over the fancy restaurant stare at us as we roar in hilarity.

"And you came up stairs to my practice room, begging me for a discount because it had been stuck in an old lady!" She says.

"And that is when I first heard your beautiful voice." I add.

"You scared me out of my mind that day."

"Yup, it was all before you overcame your stage freight." I say. "I told you speeding up that song you were singing would make it better"

"And you were right! It's why you were an over-night sensation." She giggled.

"I didn't mean to steal your song!" I whine playfully.

"It doesn't matter. I am so glad that you did." She smiles genuinely. "As long as we are on the topic of overcoming fears, I remember clearly you were afraid of something as well."

"Don't say it." I say shielding my face from behind my fingers.

"Umbrellas." She finishes.

"Agh, you got me!" I say holding my chest as if I were sensing pain.

She giggles and begins to speak.

"We tried so hard to keep it a secret from Dez, but he knew all along!"

"Yep, he basically put all of those umbrellas to help me."

"He isn't such a bad guy." She states "But, he is stupid, but in the nicest way possible. Kind of like a squirrel."

"If he were here, he would definitely take that as a compliment." I tell her.

We laugh for what seems like years. Eventually, the waiter is back with our food. The server sets down our plates of pasta and lemonades.

"Enjoy your meal." The blonde waitress tells us before walking away.

"Thank you." We both say in cadence.

I glance back to the princess before me, sharing a smile. We begin to munch and talk once again.

"I remember when you got your record deal. I worked you so hard that you strained your voice. I felt terrible." Ally says.

"It wasn't your fault. We needed that demo to be absolutely perfect. I would've been worried if you didn't work me as hard as you did."

"Thanks, Austin, but I was the reason for your surgery!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, and now, I am better than ever." I smile.

"Jimmy Starr doesn't know how lucky he is to have you."

"You don't know how lucky I am to have you." I say with romance spewing out of the tacky phrase.

Once again she turns her gaze at her shoes from underneath the table. Blushes escape her cheeks.

"You know, Ally. I find it adorable that even after six years of knowing each other, you still get shy."

She quickly jolts her head back. She sits quietly as various seconds skim by. Then, her lips tug into a smile.

"Do you remember the first time we sang together on stage, in front of an audience?"

"How could I forget? Dez threw a pumpkin at Taylor Swift!"

"Then I took her place. We sang _Don't Look Down_."

"I was so proud of you, but a little disappointed that that wasn't the day you got rid of your stage freight."

"The day I did overcome it was pretty fantastic… well most of it."

"Don't tell me you're still mad! She hugged me! And I totally wanted to be with you after that kiss!"

"I know I know. You took my first kiss, asked me to date you while you had a girlfriend, broke my piano, ruined my party, and stole my song _again_ simply to win my heart in the end." Ally says batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"I do always think about you." I say winking at her referring to the song I serenaded her with.

"Whatever!" She giggles.

"What I hated the most is when we decided to break up." I say.

"We were so stupid." She adds.

"Well, I didn't want to end things. You pushed me into doing it." I tell her.

"I know, I know. I kind of figured that when you wrote that song about me." She says. "You find it cute that I'm innocent?"

"The cutest thing, but we all know it's just an act." I say wiggling my eyebrows around causing her to laugh.

* * *

We walk on the boardwalk with intertwined fingers. The light of the moon glistens in Ally's russet brown eyes. She has a smile plastered on her face as we stroll in beautiful silence. I watch as she gazes at the water in awe.

The night was almost as wonderful as the woman standing beside me. Nothing could overcome the sensation that I was feeling. I was so lucky to be with Ally. I am so ashamed of myself of not realizing it sooner. I still own a disgust with myself for not falling in love with her from the moment that I first saw her. Though, I like to think that maybe I did have an attraction and I was merely blind. Eventually she retrieved my vision.

All of the girls I was with during Ally and I's friendship could never weigh against what we have now. All those girls don't even level out a fraction of what Ally means to me. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without her I am nothing.

I wouldn't be Austin Moon, without Ally Dawson. She is what makes me whole, what completes me. I am the luckiest man on this earth to even know _of_ her name. I am in love with her. Nothing feels more right to say than that. But how she makes me feel is more than the word love defines.

"Hey, Ally."

"Yeah?" She says as she alters her dazzling face to mine.

"Do you remember when...?" I take a pause smiling to myself. I gulp down my fear and anxiety so that I can continue on. "Do you remember when I asked you to marry me?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?"She says obliviously.

With no hesitation whatsoever, I get down on one knee and reach in my pocket, pulling out a azure velvet case. Her eyes widen in what I wish to believe is bliss.

"Allyson Dawson. You make me feel things I promised myself I would never. You've opened my heart and set me free. I want every bite I eat, every sip I drink, every word I say, every second that lapses, and every breath I take, to be with you. I want to wake up every morning with you lying next to me. Thinking of you is what keeps me awake. Dreaming of you is what keeps me asleep. Being with you is what keeps me alive. But most importantly, loving you keeps me happy. Because, if I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breathe to tell you I love you."  
Tears stream down her cherry red cheeks as a smile grows. I open the case revealing the diamond ring.

"Allyson Dawson, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She screams as she jumps up and down like a child.

I slip the ring on her finger. Shortly after, I stand. Next thing I know, I am bombarded with her embrace. I take her for a spin. She holds on to me tighter. For the first time in my life, I am doing something right. Everything I did in the past is no match for this present and what is upheld in the future.

"I love you so much." I say when I place her back on ground level.

"I love you too." She smiles as I wipe away her tears.

I draw her into a long passionate kiss. This was the end to one story, but merely a beginning to another. I beg to differ when they say that no sequel is as good as the original. I have a great feeling that this will be even more exciting.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on my first one-shot? Tell me in your reviews what you think and whether I should continue with making some. I have plenty more ideas.**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW**

**These all really make me happy. When I'm happy, I write better!**

**Check out my other stories ; Make It Through Whatever & What Money Does  
**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
